Honra
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Era a coisa única que lembrava ter aprendido com o pai, que a honra era qualidade mais sagrada a um homem.


_**Disclaimer:**__Não me pertencem! Os personagens assim como o contexto e os ambientes são todos da Naoko Takeuchi._

**Honra**

O sol estava se pondo no horizonte enquanto o homem, apesar de estar na janela, não prestava atenção em nada. Desde que havia jurado fidelidade a Endymion, Kunzite sempre tinha moldado seus atos na base da lealdade. A partir daquele juramento tudo se resultava no seu dever com a coroa. Era a coisa única que lembrava ter aprendido com o pai, que a honra era qualidade mais sagrada a um homem. Enquanto o tempo passava ele pensava em tudo e ao mesmo tempo não conseguia se concentrar por muito tempo no mesmo assunto. Todas as linhas de raciocínio convergiam ao mesmo ponto: a sua recente aliada, Beryl.

Por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia chama-la de rainha, não com sinceridade. Ela não era sua rainha, nunca seria. Era apenas uma camponesa que, no momento, tinha muito poder. Claro que em sua presença a chamava como queria, mas aquilo era tão impessoal... Tão errado. Nunca havia se preocupado muito com a hierarquia social e, até neste momento, não achava que o problema era o nascimento de Beryl. Ela era nascida camponesa, poderia ser rainha caso cassasse com o rei ou com o herdeiro do trono... E era neste ponto que Kunzite se sentia desconfortável: ela não tinha feito nenhum e nem outro. Ela não era sua rainha, ela jamais seria sua senhora...

Kunzite deixou seus pensamentos viajarem enquanto sentia as silabas da palavra 'senhora' deslizarem na sua língua. A mulher a quem gostaria de se dirigir dessa forma estava muito longe, politica, emocional e fisicamente longe. E ele não conseguia mensurar qual dessas distâncias era a pior. Não que importasse de qualquer forma, ela estava longe... Muito mais longe do que gostaria. E a tendência era só aumentar... Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao concluir que não poderia ter duas mulheres em sua vida. Ou era Beryl, a mulher que deveria chamar de rainha mesmo não querendo, ou Venus, aquela que não se importar como era nomeada desde que ele a chamasse.

Venus jamais lhe exigiria qualquer coisa que fosse... Ela acreditava que o melhor caminho para se perder alguém era pedindo algo que o outro não pudesse realizar e, por via das dúvidas, o ideal era não pedir nada. Beryl fazia exatamente o contrário. Não estava pedindo muito, era verdade. Mas o que lhe pedia estava quase o adoecendo. Todas as regras que Venus definiu, de todas as leis de conduta, de comportamento... Todo um roteiro que na verdade apenas escondia o seu medo em se machucar e ele tinha optado por protegê-la com a mentira mais covarde de todas. Queria ter o poder de coloca-la em uma bolha de proteção de todos e principalmente dele.

Não estava sendo manipulado por Beryl. Não estava cego pela terrível ameaça do povo da Lua contra os habitantes da Terra. Nunca acreditou que a Princesa Serenity pudesse fazer mal a Endymion. O que desejava do fundo da sua alma era uma guerra para lutar, queimar toda aquela energia acumulada dentro dele. Queria as coisas como antes, quando a única pessoa que Endymion se preocupava em ouvir era ele. Desejava ver Golden Kingdom como uma potência e não sob o julgo de _Silver Millennium. Não queria se sentir desprezível como se sentia agora por desejar tudo isto. Não queria fechar os olhos e encontrar a expressão reprovadora de Venus, mesmo que ela não tivesse ciência do que realmente passava pela cabeça dele. _

_No fundo sabia que tinha vendido a sua alma por algo que iria destruí-lo para sempre. Negociou uma das coisas mais preciosas que possuía pelo vazio absoluto. Nenhum dos seus argumentos era bom o suficiente para justificar o porquê de ter se aliado a Beryl. Ciúme de Endymion com Serenity? Hegemonia da Terra sobre os outros planetas? Sede por uma guerra seja lá qual fosse o motivo? Ele maculou sua honra em troca de que? Naquele momento em especial, enquanto o sol fugia do céu e deixava a escuridão para acompanha-lo, ele não conseguia entender porque estava fazendo aquilo._


End file.
